minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
League of All Clichés
Aye, I have come by a list of clichés in this wiki, so I decided to make a pasta filled with clichés, just for fun. Story Have you heard of Cutterz? He is a demonic entity in Minecraft. Please believe me, this is very real/ I was playing Minecraft at 3:14 am, in the middle of the night, alone in my room, next to a Ouija board. The game was downloaded by a site that was taken down; you can never access it anymore. It was called "creepyhijacked.cn.aijw". A classmate sent it to me. Strangely, my edition is one of a kind, with the version number being 666666, and yeah, it was creepy, since there was a blood stain on it. I hadn't seen it before! Please believe me, it is very, very creepy. I started the game. It had a creepy music going on, unlike anything I had ever heard. It then loaded a seed automatically, with 666 as the number, and everything became 666. I walked. There were corpses everywhere on the ground, and one was being hanged by a burnt tree. It was so scary! This was not natural at all! There was blood everywhere, blood, blood, and blood! I looked more closely, the blood was painted like a pentagon, and it looked just like a ritual from Satan! He was a demon, a very bad one. I bet this was his doing! The trees didn't have any leaves. There were pyramids made on the ground. Dirt was dug out from the ground. There was a figure about a hundred steps ahead of me. It was totally black in color, save for a pair of red eyes. I gave a scream! But I was alone. Suddenly, I saw a sign in front of me. It said "I am behind you". I instinctively tell myself "DON'T LOOK BEHIND", but I heard a noise, so I turned back. There was no escape. I was trapped on the ground. There was no escape. AHHHH, blood was everywhere! I turned around, those red eyes looked at me. I turned back to the computer. The demonic entity pulled his hand through the screen and pulled me into the game. I became many blocks, and there it was, the demon. "I am Cutterz! The demon who will kill you!" "Why? Please don't..." "No reason! That's all cliché pastas do! I will kill you for absolutely no reason!" He plunged his sword to my arm. It got chopped off! Blood was everywhere! And I did mean everywhere! There was no escape! He kicked me again, and I landed in my room! My arm was gone! (Strangely I didn't get unconscious or die due to loss of blood) I pulled out my phone and tried to dial the Police. It was not responding! Everything in my phone turned to 6666666666666666! Ahhhhh! Cutterz had everything under control! I tried to shut down my computer. I pulled off the battery and it was still running! The demon cackled! I screamed in horror as Cutterz pulled out a razor and lunged at me! I pulled out a tennis racket and whacked him in the head. He was unconscious! Whew! I escaped! And then Cutterz got back up and said "YOU ARE NEXT". Category:Triarch Category:For fun Category:Cliche Category:Creepypasta Category:Cliche Category:Demonic Category:Short Pastas